1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing; in particular to an housing having a latch member structure facilitating layout reconfiguration.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, consumers are more demanding toward the product functionality and user interface as well. The user interface has to satisfy a great variety of conditions and be aesthetic at the same time.
A piece of electronic device contains a plurality of electronic elements. Take a desktop personal computer for example; an optical disk drive, a plurality of ports and a power switch are all retained therein. The user interface (i.e. buttons and ports) is typically a corresponding layout of the exact positions of the associated elements.
The conventional front panel of a personal computer case therefore has relatively limited variation due to the position restriction of the elements. However, the user interface directly affects the using experience, and the product appearance is also a determine issue in the ever-competitive market.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.